


Simple Sunday

by Anonymous



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, i love them a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Snipping and then some teasing.





	Simple Sunday

"Your hair's long," Tezuka commented as he sat himself across from Fuji.

Fuji reached up to feel his hair. "It's been a while since I got it cut," he said.

"I'll do it if you'll let me," Tezuka said, setting down his chopsticks.

"Okay," Fuji said.

***

Fuji sat silent and motionless on the chair in their makeshift salon in the middle of their bathroom, observing himself in the mirror as Tezuka cut his hair.

Tezuka was doing fine. He knew the length Fuji liked to keep his hair, having run his fingers through the honey-colored strands too many times to count.

As Fuji stared at himself, a smile gently broke through his stony expression, to which Tezuka paused. He looked at him, eyebrows pressed together.

"I was thinking," Fuji began, "what would it be like if both of us went bald? Or if you went bald?"

His question was subsequently ignored and the snipping resumed.

"If you switch seats with me after this, maybe we can find out."

A few more strands fell to the bathroom floor before Tezuka set the scissors down onto the sink counter. He narrowed his eyes.

"No," he said.

Fuji pouted.

"No." But Fuji saw Tezuka's face soften.

"Your hair's getting long," Fuji said, echoing Tezuka's earlier comment. "I'll cut it if you'll let me."

Tezuka didn't fight it when Fuji got up and pushed him onto the chair. "I would rather if you didn't shave my head," he said.

"Maybe," Fuji replied. "No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> I made a few minor edits from my first draft on Tumblr but that's about it. I've only had the motivation to write (incredibly) short stories, but I do have a few long plots in mind. Let's just pray I get to writing them before they dissipate :p  
200803: minor edits.


End file.
